In a conventional multilayer substrate for transmitting/receiving a high frequency signal, for example, a filter circuit or a matching circuit is formed on the multilayer substrate to suppress harmonic waves.
Further, Patent Literature 1 discloses that a multilayer substrate having good high frequency characteristics can be formed by exposing an inner conductive layer in a multilayer substrate and bringing an exposed portion of the inner conductive layer into contact with a casing as a system ground.